Finally
by HNfan1992
Summary: SILENT WITNESS My take on what happened in 12.08 Judgement Part 2, when Nikki goes over to Harry's apartment. Harry/Nikki of course! Beware - Rated M for a reason!


_**Finally**_

_Set in 12.08 'Judgement – Part 2' when Nikki goes round to Harry's house. My take on what should've happened. Harry/Nikki of course but I have tried to keep them in character so it may not be that fluffy! Or, on second thoughts..._

_**Disclaimer: Silent Witness belongs to the BBC, I just wrote this to keep my mind at bay!**_

Harry had been told to 'take a little time off' by Leo and although he desperately wanted to be back there, solving the case, the rational part of his mind told him he had to stay put. He was sitting on his sofa, looking out of the window, when the door buzzed and he went to open it. It was Nikki, and his heart leapt. He smiled at her and she grinned back, tilting her head to the side. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought. _But strictly off limits. Dammit. Maybe I should quit my job so we can be together? _He said none of this to Nikki, however, just fell into his usual jokey self.

"Didn't I order you for 12pm?" he asked, grinning. Nikki laughed and stepped forward to give him a hug. He hugged her back, glad to see her. She could help distract him from the case. Or not.

As he got her a drink she looked around his apartment. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "Well, I've been offered a role as a special peace envoy" he said, handing Nikki her drink. She laughed again. _He's so funny_, she thought. _And it's very attractive!_

Harry continued. "I also thought I'd maybe get into deep space to continue our research."

As Nikki grinned again she sat down on the sofa next to him and reached for a folder. Harry gave her a look.

"Oh God, that's not what I think it is, is it?"

Nikki nodded. "Yep." She moved closer to him. He looked over. "What's it doing here?"

Nikki pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, the thing is, I've been thinking about it. And whatever happened, I can't believe you'd screw up something that badly."

Harry laughed sarcastically, although he was grateful that Nikki believed in him. "A shooting tribute," he said, sipping his drink.

Nikki continued. "And, I managed to grow one of the partial samples, the one from the hair under one of Chaim's nails."

Harry gave her a deep look. "Are you going to let me see?"

Nikki grinned. "Maybe, if you behave nicely."

Harry reached over to snatch it from her but she held tight. "You're not even supposed to be looking at these, Mr. I-always-have-to-be-the-hero. I don't know what I was thinking, bringing them over here." She smiled at him flirtatiously.

That grin sent Harry mad. He grabbed her and started tickling her. She giggled as he got his hands under his ribs and found her sensitive spot. "Harry! Get off!" she pleaded.

He crawled over so his body was touching hers and looked down at her. "Never!" he said. Then he leant down and kissed her. She dropped the DNA profile on the floor and kissed him back hungrily. She wasn't about to let this chance pass by in a hurry.

The DNA forgotten, they lay there on the couch for a few more minutes, making out and letting their hands explore each other. As they rolled over so Nikki was on top Harry pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Harry?" Nikki asked. He kissed her again furiously and she pulled him up so she was sitting on his lap. Then, his mouth still on hers, he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and socks as he went. Nikki tried to pull his jumper over his head but it blinded him and they both crashed onto the bed.

"Nikki," murmured Harry. He pulled his jumper off as she did the same and then, kissing her knees through her jeans, he unzipped her boots and pulled off her socks, massaging her feet so that she groaned in pleasure.

They kissed like that for a bit longer as they both lost all their clothes. Soon they were lying down in their underwear.

Nikki pulled back to look at Harry. He gave a confident grin. "Think you're going to get lucky?" he asked, looking at her beautiful body. Nikki suddenly seized his head and gave him a strong, passionate kiss. "Hell, yes," she breathed. She massaged his thighs under his boxers as he undid her bra then worked her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them impatiently and pulled down his boxers. They fell back onto the bed, kissing fervently, and it wasn't long before Harry had gone completely hard.

He fumbled under the bed for a condom and, after finding what he was looking for, desperately rolled it on and stroked Nikki inside her thighs. She groaned as he brushed against her and pulled him up so she could stroke his hair as he gently suckled on her breasts. She kissed his neck and nudged him with her toes. "Harry, I can't wait much longer," she said, stroking his length.

He circled around between her legs before gently entering her. She grasped his bottom and he pushed himself further inside her and Nikki arched her back up, loving the feel of him and her together.

He cupped her breasts and she felt his breath hot on her chest. As they rode the waves right to the end Nikki stroked Harry's bum and he fondled her top half, both of them savouring the moment they'd been waiting so long for, the moment that would have come earlier if, after Harry had first kissed her at the pub, his ex had not been brought in or if the helicopter hadn't crashed when they were on their way back from the air show. They both knew it was right, even if it had taken them so long to get to that point.

When they were done Nikki lay in Harry's arms, rubbing his chest. He kissed her hair. "That was... unexpected," he said.

Nikki looked up at him. "Do you regret it?" she asked. Harry laughed and gave her a loving look. "Of course not, you gorgeous woman!" he said. He kissed her and then they lay silent for a moment.

"So, what will your many other boyfriends think of this?" Harry asked her, smiling. He's always been a bit jealous of the other guys she'd seen, especially that obnoxious paramedic. But now she was his. Or was she?

Nikki grinned. "What other guys?"

"Oh I don't know, the unsuitable ones you see on the weekend? That guy you met on the stabbing case a few weeks ago? The many lawyers and police officers that you worked with previously and always seem to have a habit of cropping back into your life?"

_Jealous Harry's very cute_! thought Nikki. She looked at him. "Yeah, like your 25-year-old bimbos won't be wondering where you are, probably right at this very moment!"

They lay still for a minute. Then Harry turned to Nikki. "I don't have a 25-year-old bimbo, or any other woman," he said, looking deep into her eyes. Nikki grinned. "I'm not seeing anyone either."

She started tracing circles on Harry's chest. "Harry?"

He nodded, rubbing his cheek against her head. "What?"

"What do we tell Leo? I mean, it would be difficult to hide it but I can't exactly imagine he'd approve of this. I mean, I think he's always known 'this' might happen but it's not very practical, is it?"

Harry thought for a moment. "You're right. For once," he added as an afterthought. Nikki smiled and hit him lightly. He smiled too. "I think we should keep it quiet for a while, at least until we know what we want and are more settled. Of course, if it doesn't work out you'll have to move back to South Africa to find another job," he teased.

Nikki sat up. "Or you could quit," she teased back, then kissed him. They were interrupted by Nikki's phone ringing. She looked at the ID and smiled. "It's Leo!" she said and covered herself up with a sheet before answering. "Hi Leo."

"Nikki? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be here at work?"

Nikki had forgotten about work. She looked at Harry as she answered. "Er, the police wanted to see the DNA profiles and I said I'd take them over. I'm there now, should be back in about half an hour?"

"Great," said Leo. "I'd noticed they'd gone. Glad they're safe. So, see you soon?"

Nikki nodded into the phone. "Yeah okay."

"And Nikki? Could you give Harry a call this evening? Let him know what's going on? Because you know what he's like, if he's not kept in the loop he'll get out of hand."

Nikki stifled a laugh as Harry pulled on her sheet. "Alright Leo. I've got to go, I'll see you soon." She clicked the phone shut just as Harry started kissing her face. "Harry, I've got to go. I'll call you later, okay?" As she quickly got dressed Harry sat up. "Ah, she promises to call. But will she?"

Nikki smiled. "You know I will, Harry," she said. She gave him a kiss on the lips, stroked his cheek then turned away. Harry caught her and gave her one last kiss before she went. "See you later."

"See you later," smiled Nikki. Then she let herself out of the apartment with a cheesy smile on her face.

_**THE END!!! You like? R&R!!**_


End file.
